Politoed/GSC
Poliwag and Poliwhirl can be found in all three games in the following locations with the Fishing Rod and/or Surfing: Route 6, 22, 28, 30, 31, 35, 44, Violet City, Ecruteak City, Blackthorn City, Ruins of Alph - Outside, Ilex Forest, Mt. Silver - Outside, Viridian City Poliwag can be found in Crystal during the nighttime in the grass: Route 22, 30, 31, 44 Poliwhirl can be found in Crystal during the nighttime in the grass: Route 28, 44, Mt. Silver - Outside In Crystal, the earliest Poliwag can be found are Routes 30 and 31. In Gold and Silver, the earliest it can be found is in Ecruteak City. '' ''A King's Rock can be found in the deeper parts of Slowpoke Well. It can also be found on wild Poliwhirl, Slowpoke, and Slowbro as an 8% chance. '' WIP! Important Matchups Johto * '''Gym #1 - Falkner (Violet City, Flying-type):' * Gym #2 - Bugsy (Azalea Town, Bug-type): * Rival (Azalea Town): * Gym #3 - Whitney (Goldenrod City, Normal-type): * Rival (Burned Tower): * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): * Eusine (Cianwood City, Crystal only): * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): * Rocket Executive battle #1 (Team Rocket HQ): * Rocket Executive battle #2 (Team Rocket HQ): * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): * Rocket Executive battle #3 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Rival (Goldenrod Underground): * Rocket Executive battle #4 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Rocket Executive battle #5 (Goldenrod Radio Tower): * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): * Rival (Victory Road): * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-Type): * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-Type): * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-Type): * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-Type): * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-Type): * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-Type): * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-Type): * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): * Red (Mt. Silver): Moves WIP! Recommended moveset: Recommended Teammates * WIP ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: '' Other Poliwag's stats Poliwhirl's stats Politoed's stats * '''At what point in the game should I be evolved?:' * How good is Politoed in a Nuzlocke?: * Weaknesses: Grass, Electric * Resistances: Steel, Fire, Ice, Water * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Ghost, Dragon, Rock, Bug, Flying, Dark, Psychic Category:Gold/Silver/Crystal Category:Abandoned Articles